


Ivy Vines

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Frotting, Light Bondage, PWP, breath play, light Ds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Please," she whispered and shifted against the ivy vines that bound her. Her feet slipped on the ground in a futile attempt to keep some kind of dignity, clad only in her wispy nightgown. "Merlin, please!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivy Vines

  


## Ivy Vines

  


Merlin stood before her; tall, skinny, his hand raised, his fingers spread. A multitude of swirling leaves around him turned the sky all shades of green. Her dreams had altered, her nightmares blurred and faded.

"Please," she whispered and shifted against the ivy vines that bound her. Her feet slipped on the ground in a futile attempt to keep some kind of dignity, clad only in her wispy nightgown. "Merlin, please!"

But he just stood there, watched her, completely calm and composed, emanating an aura of power she had never felt before. It had been this energy that had changed her pleas from _Please, release me!_ to this vague expression of a need she was too ashamed to name.

Her breath quickened as he finally came closer. He murmured something in a language she didn't know; the storm of leaves froze in mid-air as if time itself had stopped.

Then his hands were on her and she wouldn't even have dared moving if the restraints had suddenly disappeared. His long fingers that were tight around her ankles, slid higher, started to slowly part her legs. The soft fabric of her gown was bunched up around her hips, falling open at her breast, did nothing to hide her blushing body from his gaze.

"You're so beautiful like this. So vulnerable, just for me," he breathed and leant forward to kiss her neck, her cheek, her chin. His fingertips traced the outline of her breast, found her nipple and scratched lightly. She arched her back then, moved her head a fraction to the left and whispered into his ear, "Merlin, please!"

For a second there flickered hesitation across his face. _Please!_ she thought, sent it from her mind so forcefully she saw it reverberating in the gold of his eyes.

When he kissed her at last - with his knees pressing against the insides of her thighs, one hand around her neck and the other on the small of her back - it wasn't nearly enough. She tried to move again, struggled against the vines around her arms, shifted her body so that she could feel him _there_.

And then he was gone, had moved back a little. He yanked his shirt off, kicked off his boots, fiddled with his belt, grappled with the fastenings of his trousers.

Then his weight was hot against her body, his cock pressed against her. His hands were shaking; there was still this glow of power surrounding him, but it was mixed with a sense of urgency, the need to touch her. She wasn't so sure anymore that she was the one under another's power.

And then he looked into her eyes, drew a shaky breath, and slid his lean fingers down along her belly, slid them even lower and pushed inside. There was no hesitation anymore; she parted her knees, bucked her hips, wanted to feel those perfect fingers even deeper inside herself. A moan escaped her lips when he curled them just so.

There was a look in his eyes as if he was drowning. He rubbed his cock harder against her, pushed the fingers inside her rougher, reached up with the other hand, pressed it against her throat, took her breath, intent on dragging her down with him. His lips barely touched hers, his moan echoed in her mouth as she came.

Then his eyes glowed golden, the ivy vines withdrew from her arms, the twirling leaves came to life again and Morgana sunk back into dreamless sleep.

~~~ end ~~


End file.
